Lion-O's Bride
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: After gaining allies to fight against Mumm-Ra and still recovering from a broken heart Lion-O learns about a village filled with white tigers, but too Lion-O's surprise his father made a arrangement with the white tigers many years ago that the white tiger chief's daughter's hand in marriage to Lion-O.
1. Broken Heart

**Hey, everyone to those who know me and understand my grammar problem I like to say sorry to those you don't know about my deluxia. Sorry forgive all my grammar in this new story about in 2013 I saw the last episode of season one Thundercats Reboot and I really got into it, but sad Lion-O once again had feelings for someone and got heart broken. Then I thought there are so many cats outside the capable cat city so I thought of this what if his father the late Thundercats lord made sure his blood son had a future bride waiting for him. Please review and if you see any errors PM me please.**

 **Chapter One**

After gaining allies to fight against Mumm-Ra and his followers; Lion-O decide it was time to look for the other stones and searching for more cats to rebuild the capable of his people. This task wasn't going to be easy as building was easier then search. Lion-O was sitting on the engine boot of the ThunderTank looking up at the night sky. He signed with sadness as he took out his Sword of Omens he looked at it.

"Oh, Jaga sometimes I wish you were here to guild me like you guild my father." Lion-O said to himself sadly.

"Feeling down Lord Lion-O?" Panthro asked breaking Lion-O's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, Panthro you don't call me lord offend." Lion-O said getting off the ThunderTank.

"Nah, I was trying to get your attention and now I have you want to talk about it?" Panthro said going into the driver's seat. "Here, my privet sash of drinks I keep here."

"Huh? The reason why you won't let me drive?" Lion-O said taking the drink.

"Nope! Oh, and don't tell WilyKit and WilyKat about my sash don't need those kittens taking my things without permission." Panthro said taking slip of his drink. "Now talk to me about it you're young and as you can see I'm old enough to be ... Well, your father."

"True, OK as you know when we found and freed Pumyra I thought maybe I've found ..." Lion-O began to explain.

"I get it now heartache look Lion-O love is a strange painful emotion, but trust me you'll found the one." Panthro said.

"Humph! You know Panthro you might be right." Lion-O said with a smile.

"Hey, what's that?" Panthro said noticing something in the distance.

Lion-O turn away to see blue white light glowing in the forest they were in. Lion-O and Panthro went into the distraction of the light making their way to a lake. The moon was shining above the centre where a feline was standing. Their eyes widen with surprise at the sight they couldn't see the feline face, but they could tell they were looking at a female feline with white fur and black strips.

"A white tiger haven't seen one in fifteen years." Panthro whispered.

"Does Tygra know about the white tigers being he'd a tiger too?" Lion-O whispered. "Whoa! She'd turning around and ... Wow!"

The white female tiger turn around and she dipped her long white hair into the water before bringing it back out, and flipping it back followed the water back slowly opening her eyes. They were beautifully blue reflecting off the light of the moon. Lion-O stared at her she was beautiful and he had to meet her. He move forward, but got pulled back by Panthro.

"Panthro what are you doing?" Lion-O questions him.

"If you haven't notice that young feline was having a private wash and she is naked." Panthro said his voice low. "You going over there might upset or scare the girl off and I saw the look on your face. You just went through a big break up even though you and Pumyra weren't even together."

"Oh, right." Lion-O said then notices something. "Panthro look out."

"Whoa! What the hell?" Panthro said as Lion-O push Panthro over. "Where that arrow come from?"

"I dunno but here comes more." Lion-O said taking out his sword.

Several arrows come flying and Lion-O use his Sword of Omen to reflect the arrows attacking him and Panthro. Panthro put his machine arms creating a shield to reflect the arrows as he moves his arms. These arrows were coming from the lake where that female white tiger was. Was it her attacking them? They soon knew as the arrows stop the white tiger coming out of the trees wearing a battle style dress with a arrow ready to fired at them. Firing more at quick speed.

"It's her! She can more fast." Panthro said realizing who was attacking. "Looks like Cheetara has a speed rival."

"We need to stop her attacking us where are these arrows coming from? Wait!" Lion-O said noticing something.

Lion-O waited to he saw the right opening to strike. She had no quiver holding any arrows she was holding a white bow (yumi koyou) that when she pulled the string back and blue arrow appeared. She moved so fast her eyes not blinking then she finally blinked firing another arrow there that when Lion-O tackle her. She dropped her bow and hit her head which knocked her out.

 **OK, been awhile since I've seen the reboot of the Thundercats so please don't be mad at me. So in the next chapter we learn the name of this lovely white tiger and where she is from, and is our lord of the Thundercats starting to fall for this young white tiger even after having a broken heart.**


	2. The Village Of White Tigers

**Hey, everyone to those who know me and understand my grammar problem I like to say sorry to those you don't know about my deluxia. Sorry forgive all my grammar in this new story about in 2013 I saw the last episode of season one Thundercats Reboot and I really got into it, but sad Lion-O once again had feelings for someone and got heart broken. Then I thought there are so many cats outside the capable cat city so I thought of this what if his father the late Thundercats lord made sure his blood son had a future bride waiting for him. Please review and if you see any errors PM me please.**

 **Chapter Two**

Lion-O and Panthro explained to the others about the white tiger they bought to the base, and about her weapon how it created unlimited arrows. They put her in the medical bay to make sure she was alright after the blow to back of her head. Cheetara and WilyKit were attending to her wounds.

"Wow! This is so cool Cheetara a white tiger and another girl as well." WilyKit said happily.

"It is nice to have another female around, but after what happen with Pumrya we must be curtain." Cheetara said then heard something. "She'd waking up now we need to show her we mean no harm."

"Ooh! My head hurts where am I?" the white tiger said. "Bandages around my head."

"Hello I'm Cheetara and this ... WilyKit?" Cheetara said calmly.

"Hi, I'm WilyKit you have really nice fur and claws." WilyKit said her tail making about. "I hope I get really nice fur like you when I'm older it is so pretty."

"WilyKit, please." Cheetara said covering WilyKit's mouth. "I'm sorry she is very young. We attended to your wounds after the misunderstanding last night."

"Am I your captured?" the white tiger asked.

"Oh no, no you are not we are the Thundercats and we help animals of all kinds at the moment our mission is to rebuild, and search for other cats while searching for the last stone of Omens." Cheetara explained.

"By chance is this one about this big and white with black strips?" the white tiger asked.

"Yes! How?" Cheetara said surprise.

"I am Tiger-Lily of the white tigers guardians of the Seth stone." the white tiger said intruding herself.

"You have a real pretty name too." WilyKit said jumping up and down happily Tiger-Lily laugh.

"Are you able to stand Tiger-Lily?" Cheetara asked.

"I think so let me see." Tiger-Lily said getting up. "Yes, I am able."

Cheetara and WilyKit took Tiger-Lily to meet the others so she could lead them to the final stone and bring Thundera back. Unknown to the Thundercats someone was watching them someone hell bent of destroying them and regaining control on all the stones. Mumm-Ra watched the Thundercats and smirked at the sight of Tiger-Lily. She is a rare sight indeed Mumm-Ra thought as he saw her talking to the Thundercats.

"So they final stone was given to them no wonder they were hardly seen for years." Mumm-Ra said using to cordon to watch the Thundercats. "Such a beautiful creature she is and she'll show us the way."

"What so special about her? I just see another cat." Pumyra said looking into cordon.

"A cat she is, but a rare one." Mumm-Ra explained to his follower. "A white tiger the rarest of all the cats of Thundera and now finally after so long one has appeared."

"But she was found by the Thundercats how can we use her?" Pumyra asked crossing her arms.

"Ha-ha-ha! Ah, Pumrya my lovely kitty it was by fate the Thundercats found her and she'll take them to the rest of them where the Seth stone is." Mumm-Ra said laughing under his breath darkly.

As Mumm-Ra said Tiger-Lily happily told the Thundercats where her home was and where the Seth stone was. Panthro drove the ThunderTank following Tiger-Lily's directions through the forest they went deeper and deeper until she told them to stop. She got off the ThunderTank asking the others to stay where they were. Tiger-Lily took hold her bow held it up a giant tree. Both the tree and the bow began to glow white there a village appeared out of nowhere.

"Mother, father, everyone I'm home." Tiger-Lily called out to the villages.

"Chief, Tiger-Lily is back." A male white tiger yelled.

"My daughter my sweet kitten." a female white tiger said come running out of a hut hugging Tiger-Lily tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh, my daughter you are home and safe. I was worried sick when you didn't return last night."

"Mother, I was fine after a misunderstanding I met the Thundercats." Tiger-Lily said intruding the Thundercats. "Please, come in you can enter you are among friends here."

"Please, you can also bring your vocal into the village." Spoke a deep voice.

An old yet mobile white tiger male appeared before them all he wore noble clothing like he was of great impotents holding a staff. The Thundercats entered the village with the ThunderTank and were greeted by many white tigers. Some of the female white tigers took interests in Tygra look smiled and wave at them which he stopped as Cheetara gave him a look. The white tiger raised his staff and then bought it back down creating a white shield that faded within seconds.

"I am Tygro chief of this village my wife Tigress and our only daughter you already met Tiger-Lily. Welcome to our home." The chief said proudly.

 **OK, been awhile since I've seen the reboot of the Thundercats so please don't be mad at me. Mumm-Ra knows where they are and sends his minions to attack the village can the Thundercats stop them getting the Seth stone? Tiger-Lily shows she's more then a pretty kitty as she helps defend the village.**


	3. Defend The Village

**Hey, everyone to those who know me and understand my grammar problem I like to say sorry to those you don't know about my deluxia. Sorry forgive all my grammar in this new story about in 2013 I saw the last episode of season one Thundercats Reboot and I really got into it, but sad Lion-O once again had feelings for someone and got heart broken. Then I thought there are so many cats outside the capable cat city so I thought of this what if his father the late Thundercats lord made sure his blood son had a future bride waiting for him. Please review and if you see any errors PM me please.**

 **Chapter Three**

Tygro intrudes the rest of his family his three eldest sons; Tygerclaw, Tygrowl and Tigris. Each young male tiger were killed in many forms of combat which they shown while sparring against each other they were each other's oppoents no need for a fourth oppoent much to Tiger-Lily's annoyous. Cheetara notice this as she saw Tiger-Lily kneeing right near the hut watching her brothers spar.

"I notice you are not happy at this moment." Cheetara said seatting next to Tiger-Lily. "I guess you don't get to much combat."

"Hum, yes I don't but my father does allow me to practice archery and nothing more." Tiger-Lily said a little annoyed. "My daughter; he saids must defend herself, but never fight you are my daughter you are distened to be a bride to nobilty. Whatever that means?"

"I'm guessing you don't like the sounds of that?" Cheetara asked. "I had no one before coming to Thundera and becoming a cleric, but at first they never accept me because I lack patiences. They push me out yet it didn't stopped me as I stayed there at the doors and that shows them what I could do? When I waited for days never leaving."

"Proving to them you do possense patiences I understand that now, but I've been waiting since birth eighteen years waiting." Tiger-Lily said sadly.

"Well, if your brothers and father do not wish to spar with them, but maybe they wouldn't mind if I spar with you and give pointers." Cheetara said getting up and wrinked.

Tiger-Lily smiled as she got up and follow Cheetara to the sparring circles. Tygro showed Lion-O, Panthro and Tygra around they village as WilyKit and WilyKat helped Tigress with the daily chores of the village. Lion-O broke the news that his father, King Claudus had sadly died by the hand of Mumm-Ra.

"So Mumm-Ra has return as feared." Tygro said sounding serous. "Lion-O your father and I were very close like brothers we were. The day I heared he and your mother adpoted a tiger club well, I laugh, but I told him I was happy for them."

"I was told by father I bought joy back into their lives." Tigra said.

"Yes, Claudus said; then a couple of years went by and Tigress gave birth to twins Tigris and Tiger-Lily." Tygro continue. "I told Claudus the news and he told me about you being born Lion-O, but sadly he lost your mother at child birth. Three years later I visit your father with Tiger-Lily you might not remember."

"Wait, we met before?" Lion-O asked surprise. "Did you know that Tygra?"

"I-I-I don't remember I think maybe in the spring we were sparring with Panthro and Grune about fifteen years ago." Tygra said surprise himself.

"It was fifteen years ago before Grune betrayed Thundera I remember that day you were meeting with Claudus that day." Panthro said crossing his machanel arms.

"Yes, but you still had your real arms still I didn't know Grune chose power over his own people." Tygro said sadly. "But the past is the past and we continue forward to the future if the Seth stone is needed to defeat Mumm-Ra so be, but my arrangment with your father still stands and my people will happily be part of the rebuilding of Thundera."

"Really, that's wonderful so in a few days we'll leave for the remains of Thundera." Lion-O said happily.

BOOM! The ground began to shake and the giant tree connected to the Seth stone fell revealing the village to the lizard men smashing their way into the village. The lizard men were being commanded by Pumyra in a type of tank. Every white tiger skilled in combat and train to use a weapon were at the ready to defend their home.

"It's the lizard men and Pumyra. Thundercats ..." Lion-O said about to take out his sword, but Tygro put a hand on his shoulders.

"No need. Archers at the ready." Tygro called out the orders. "Swordmen stand ready. Shar fighters attack the intruders."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Your kidding get the stone." Pumyra laugh ordering the lizard men to attack.

The lizard men attacked with their guns only to have the lasers reflected back at them by the shar fighters spinning their shars around disarming the lizard men. Then the white tigers attack with everything they got. Pumyra growled with annoyous of the fact the warriors she was given were worthless. Wait, a minute? Pumyra thought as she smiled when she saw Tiger-Lily. Grabbing a dagger from her hip parch she jump off the tank and went to attack Tiger-Lily dodging arrows, flying shars and swordmen attacks. Pumyra threw her dagger at Tiger-Lily, but Tiger-Lily saw her coming dodging the dagger she then back-flip back and she fired her arrow at Pumyra just missing her.

"You miss girly." Pumyra said getting her small bow and arrow ready to fire. "Let me show you how a real archer hits her traget."

"Who said you were my traget? You left that big tank without a driver and the control expose." Tiger-Lily said with a smile.

Pumyra's eyes widen with stock as she saw Tiger-Lily's arrow hit the tank's controls making go out of control hitting any lizard men still standing just before it exslopes. Tiger-Lily smile at Pumyra with delight she taken down her tank. Pumyra wasn't going to stand for this so she attacked Tiger-Lily with her arrows. Tiger-Lily took Pumyra's site of anger to attack her with her fist dodging the small arrows with ease she took down Pumyra with one punch. A lizard man still alive took a conscious Pumyra and flee. Everyone cheered with happiness all, but Tygro as he was happy the emeny was gone but to see his daughter in combat.

 **OK, been awhile since I've seen the reboot of the Thundercats so please don't be mad at me. After defending the village Lion-O learns why Tygro doesn't want his only daughter in battle and is our king starting to fall for the white tiger? Learn more in the next chapter coming soon.**


	4. Daddy's Girl

**Hey, everyone to those who know me and understand my grammar problem I like to say sorry to those you don't know about my deluxia. Sorry forgive all my grammar in this new story about in 2013 I saw the last episode of season one Thundercats Reboot and I really got into it, but sad Lion-O once again had feelings for someone and got heart broken. Then I thought there are so many cats outside the capable cat city so I thought of this what if his father the late Thundercats lord made sure his blood son had a future bride waiting for him. Please review and if you see any errors PM me please.**

 **Chapter Four**

The white tigers began to pack up all the things they need they even took their homes down to use the materials to rebuild Thundera. The Tundercats helped with packing of the village as Tygro was talking with Tiger-Lily he was happy the intruders were defended yet angrily at Tiger-Lily for getting envoled in the battle in the first place. Yes, they were gone and the explosion made much damage to some of the village.

"Do you know you could have been hurt or worse killed?" Tygro said his tone serous. "You are destined to be a bride ..."

"Then why let me learn arthery then and have me to never use it at all?" Tiger-Lily asked her tone angry. "I can do so much more and I don't care I am to be a bride to someone I haven't seen in fifteen years."

"Sorry for interrupting but everyone could hear you two arguing." Cheetara said stepping in. "Tiger-Lily, wait I didn't mean to ease drop on you two."

"Stubborn girl she gets that from me and no Cheetara it is alright sometimes we would agrue to even the sun raise." Tygro said as Tiger-Lily storm off to the hut. "I didn't mean leaving the village to have a dip in the moon lake or going out hunting, but as for combat and battle I couldn't bare to see something happening to her."

"She can see you love very much yet sometimes a parent needs to let their children grow." Cheetara said calmly. "I worry when WilyKit and WilyKat join us in fights yet I know it how they learn because I know the risk. I'm not their mother, but I do care for them."

Tygro listen to Cheetara's wise words children did have this habbit of worrying their elders mostly their parents. To protect them is to let them take a risk just have to keep an eye on them. Lion-O saw the fight and wondered if Tiger-Lily was alright he knocked outside the hut Tiger-Lily was in so not to be rude by walking in on her for all he knew she was getting dress or something.

"Not now father." Tiger-Lily spat.

"Er, it's Lion-O just checking if your alright?" Lion-O said staying outside.

"Oh, sorry Lion-O I didn't mean ... Why do you care?" Tiger-Lily asked she had put a hooded cloak on. "Did my father sent you?"

"No, I saw you two agruing and I remember the fights I had with my father." Lion-O said as he looked around. "Why is everyone putting cloaks on?"

"It's how we avoid decetion when we do trades in markets we go undercover many thieves would do anything to get their hands on the Seth stone." Tiger-Lily explained. "I am greetful for your constrain about me fighting with my father. You don't remember me until my father told you."

"Told me what? Last time I saw you we were clubs I was five, fifteen years ago." Lion-O said as Tiger-Lily left the hut.

"Really my father didn't tell you?" Tiger-Lily asked. "And you don't remember the thing you and Tygra did fifteen years ago."

Lion-O was confuse as he stoke his head. Fifteen years ago was a very long time ago for him and yet he wanted to know. Tiger-Lily looked at him shaking her head with annoyous. He doesn't remember she thought walking away getting into wongen with her mother. Their jounery would take them three days to get back to the remains of Thundera. So three days to figure out what Tiger-Lily was talking about? It was fifteen years ago after all she was three and he was five. He tried to think back while in the ThunderTank.

"Ah, Tygro my friend welcome and welcome Tiger-Lily she has her mother's eyes." King Claudus said greeting his guest back fifteen years. "Come you two must be tired and hungry. My sons are training in the court yard at the moment."

"Understandable King Claudus." Tygro said with a smile.

"Please no need for formality as soon we'll be join my marriage." King Claudus said putting a hand on Tygro's shoulder. "Summon the princes to the dinning hall for me Lion-O needs to meet his future wife."

"Yes, sire!" a guard said bowing before the king.

Moments later Tygra and Lion-O race towards the dinning hall. Upon their arrivel Tygra celebrated he won the race against his little brother only to stop when King Claudus cleared his thoat. Tygra bowed his face with shame such behavoiur for any prince shouldn't be in practied of the king. Lion-O cought up abit out of breath he had been training and he had a race with Tygra. When he open his eyes he saw Tiger-Lily seating here looking at him. King Claudus got up.

"Boys come seat for lunch." King Claudus said proudly. "We have guests please behave no fooling away."

"Yes, father!" both Tygra and Lion-O said seating down between Tiger-Lily.

"Hi, I'm Prince Tygra." Tygra said introding himself first.

"I am Prince Lion-O nice to meet you." Lion-O said with a smile.

"Tiger-Lily the princes are talking to you don't be impolite my daughter." Tygro said noticing his daughter was quiet. "I'm sorry young princes my daughter is shy she never seen didn't type of cats before."

"It's quite alright Tygro let us eat then we'll let the children play and we can disgust the arrangment." King Claudus said seating back down.

After lunch the princes took Tiger-Lily to the playground as their fathers went to talk in private. The playground had swings and a claiming frame, and a slide shape like a snake and so much more to enjoy. Yes, the princes train but now and again they had to play. Tiger-Lily didn't know what to do as she saw Lion-O and Tygra play happily? Tygra went down the slide followed by Lion-O.

"Why won't she play?" Lion-O asked his brother.

"Don't know girls are funny and her father said she shy, and shy girls need recusing more." Tygra said then smiled. "Hey, I have a idea let's play dungeons and dragons with her."

"I dunno Tygra she younger then us and our guest." Lion-O said worried when he saw his brother smile.

"Come on Lion-O don't be such a scary cat." Tygra said walking up to Tiger-Lily. "Hey, Tiger-Lily me and Lion-O were wondering if you want to play the princess in our game."

Tiger-Lily didn't say anything but nod to agree to play the princess in their game. Lion-O had a funny feeling in his stromach he wasn't sure this was such a good a idea to play this game. Lion-O opens his eyes when the ThunderTank stopped for camp he had fallen asleep thinking back fifteen years ago and it was nearly night time. No one woke him.

"Enjoyed your nap Lion-O?" Panthro said with a smile getting the camping gear out.

"Kinda, Panthro do you remember what I and Tygra did with Tiger-Lily fifteen years ago?" Lion-O asked.

"Hum, let me think. Oh, yeah!" Panthro said clicking his fingers. "Claudus grilled into you two for playing under the catacombs and leaving Tiger-Lily there so you can play dungeons and dragons by one of you can be the dragon and the other the hero?"

"Get it now but why was Tygro and Tiger-Lily visiting that day?" Lion-O asked while wondering.

"Dunno, but since that day Tygro never let Tiger-Lily out of his sight." Panthro said setting things up. "Hey, where's my ...? WilyKat, WilyKit you little ... Come back with my lantern right now."

"Come and get us Panthro." WilyKat said throwing the lantern to WilyKit.

"Over here Panthro come on Sneaf." WilyKit said waving the lantern.

Panthro took chase of the two kittens as they run and laugh the other children join in until their mothers interfered teaching them manners, but WilyKit and WilyKat still had the lantern and Panthro still chase them. Lion-O shoke his head as he got off the ThunderTank and went in search of Tiger-Lily. He found her seating on top a tree looking out upon the hizzen as the sun sight the last remaining rays hit Tiger-Lily's fur making her shine. It took Lion-O back to see her fur so shiny like that it was like the first time he saw her in the lake the other night. Beautiful!

 **OK, been awhile since I've seen the reboot of the Thundercats so please don't be mad at me. As they continue on the journey to rebuild their great city Lion-O is falling for Tiger-Lily and knows he needs Tygro permission to court her, but how will he react when finds out why Tygro was visiting them fifteen years ago?**


End file.
